


A rose in the night

by Anonymous



Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “So tell me, what’s a cute little lady like you doing in a place like this all on her own?” he asked. “Not waiting for a date, I hope?”You first think of reacting with offense. He hopes? What, does he think someone like you isn’t deserving of a date? It takes you a whole second to realize that it’s meant to be a compliment, that he hopes you’re not waiting for a date because he wants to have a chance with you.You want to laugh at the idea. Yeah, sure, he wants to be your date. As if. Get your head out of the clouds.





	A rose in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JulesDontDraw (xoruik)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoruik/gifts).

> This was a commission for my friend! Thank you for commissioning me!

It’s a pretty and chill November night. You watch the few clouds try to hide the bright moon high up in the sky as you cuddle into your coat. Today was a long and tiresome day. Your boss yelled at you, clients were being as nasty as ever, and you really just want to lay down and cry. 

It’s then that, on your way home, you pass by this bar that’s always called to you ever since it opened a few weeks back. You always told yourself you’d give it a look next time, coming up with excuses after excuses. “It’s too late now, I have work tomorrow”, or “I don’t feel like being drunk today”. Tonight is another night where you could tell yourself that you can’t afford to drink yourself into a stupor, that you need to wake up early tomorrow. However, there’s a small voice at the back of your mind telling you “why does it matter? If you keep denying yourself fun, you’ll just die sad and alone without having enjoyed anything life can give you”. 

It’s a little bit sad, now that you think about it, but it’s enough to push you in. As soon as you’re past the door, you know there’s no looking back.

So you go and sit at the bar, gazing around yourself to see what kind of people surround you. You see university students sitting around tables in groups so big you feel secondhand anxiety for them while also feeling more alone than ever. Then, of course, there’s the couples. Some are young, in their late twenties, enjoying what might be their first date. Some are older, likely tourists taking a stop in the nice bar they found on their way back to the hotel they’re staying at for the week. 

Next to that, there’s the single girls being approached by men much bigger than them. Some look like they deserve a good knee in the balls, while others seem more sophisticated. You don’t know which one is scarier, but you do know that there’s no reason to feel jealous of these girls. You know it would never happen to you and you’ve made your peace with that. 

Right?

Wanting to drown your sudden loneliness, you order a cocktail and lean your chin on your hand, deciding to focus on the music rather than the people and idle chatter that reach your ears. It’s some pop song you’ve heard on the radio a hundred times already. You’d have expected something a bit more classy from what looks like a fancy little bar, but it’s okay. You didn’t come here for the music. 

Though, you muse as you sip on your drink, you’re not exactly sure what you came here for. 

With a sigh, you start toying with your straw, when movement in your peripheral vision catches your interest. It’s a tall, lanky man who motions at the seat next to you, and it’s only a moment later that you realize he’s addressing you. You splutter an answer before you can even catch that he’s asking “Is this seat taken?”, and bite the inside of your cheek as he flashes you a grin and takes his place next to you. 

He looks exactly like how you’d picture an old school gangster, with his strong sideburns, long face, and bright suit. He doesn’t look half bad, though you doubt many people in this bar would find him too handsome either. He does have a nice smile, as you’ve just noticed, and he’s definitely pretty perceptive as he gives you a wink when he realizes you’ve been staring at him for just a moment too long.

You quickly tear your gaze away and force yourself not to grimace. Awkward.

The man simply chuckles though, reaching for your face. You freeze in place as you watch him move from the corner of your eye, his long and surprisingly hairy fingers brushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

You feel like your face is going to explode, turning around to look at him. 

He smiles. 

“So tell me, what’s a cute little lady like you doing in a place like this all on her own?” he asked. “Not waiting for a date, I hope?” 

You first think of reacting with offense. He hopes? What, does he think someone like you isn’t deserving of a date? It takes you a whole second to realize that it’s meant to be a compliment, that he hopes you’re not waiting for a date because he wants to have a chance with you.

You want to laugh at the idea. Yeah, sure, he wants to be your date. As if. Get your head out of the clouds. 

It takes you so long to respond that he tilts his head to the side with a curious pout. “Wait, do you speak english? Peut-être que tu parles français? 日本語か?” he asks, switching seamlessly between the languages. While you don’t know enough french or japanese to tell how good he is, you definitely know his accent sounds absolutely perfect. What the hell?

“U-uh, no, I speak english…” you stutter, omitting the small amount of french you’ve retained from school. You’re scared he might try to speak to you in french if you mentioned it, and then you definitely would make a fool of yourself.

And there’s something in your heart that tells you that you really don’t want to. 

“English it is, then!” he grins, offering his hand. “The name’s Lupin the third! Gentleman thief here to steal your heart. What about you?”

“Oh, uh,” you start, before your eyes widen as your brain catches up with your ears and you realize what he said. Wait, gentleman thief? What? Is that a pick-up line? It must be, right? Why would a thief just present himself like that? Shaking your head to get rid of your confusion, you shake his hand and answer his question. “I’m… y/n.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, my dear y/n,” he responds, not letting go of your hand even when you try to pull it away. Instead, he leans down and presses a kiss against your knuckles. Even though this would be so cheesy you might want to puke if it came from anyone else, you find your heart leaping at the gesture, your face burning as you struggle to find what to say.

Thankfully, your awkwardness only causes him to chuckle so cutely you can’t help but want to hear him more, before he finally lets go of your hand - to your greatest dismay. 

He chats you up through the rest of the evening. He asks about your job, where you live, and what you like. You return the questions and listens to his wild tales and quippy remarks, enjoying the sound of his voice and the dream of a life he tells you about. You doubt any of it is real, but you like the idea of it nonetheless. 

He’s charming, really, even though he seems completely out of this time. He compliments you a lot, which works to make you bashful. You’re not used to this. Not used to men’s attention, and definitely not used to this attention being positive. You never know what to respond, and try to brush it off and deny it the first few times. When Lupin keeps insisting, however, you know it’s a losing battle, and give in to him and instead answer with small little “thank you”s that make him smile that charming smile of his. 

Eventually, the bar starts to empty out, the clock turns and turns and it’s a bit too late for you to allow yourself to stay much longer. You don’t want to leave, though, and Lupin seems to catch that, considering what he says when he catches your wistful look:

“May I steal you from this place, my dear Y/N?” he asks, getting up and allowing you to properly appreciate how tall he is. 

You swallow the lump in your throat, and although you feel nervous, and undeserving of his attention, you nod slowly. He doesn’t need anything more, and he leans in to pick you up and carry you bridal style, tearing a small and high pitched scream out of you as you are swept into his arms. 

You wrap your arms tightly around his neck and can’t stop yourself from giggling, your face redder than his jacket. 

“You don’t have to carry me you know, I can walk…!” you try to inform him as he struts out of the bar with a playful hum, but he shakes his head. 

“It’s not stealing if I don’t sweep you away!” he reasons, before winking at you. “And a true gentleman doesn’t force his date to walk all the way to his apartment when she’s already tired from a long day.”

You bite your lip, and look away. You feel like you probably should thank him for the care and attention, yet also feel too small and awkward to do so. Is this even something to thank him for, or is it perhaps a bit too demeaning to deserve appreciation? After all, you feel like certain girls would punch Lupin for treating them this way, but somehow you… don’t really feel the need to.

He just seems so genuine in everything he does. Sure, he’s probably been lying about being a thief and all of that, yet it doesn’t even feel that way. It feels like you could ask him the most intimate of questions and he would answer you without missing a beat, and somehow make you believe it even if he told you the wildest of lies. 

There’s this deep sense of trust you have for him that you probably should chastise yourself for considering you’ve only known him for about an hour or so, but you just can’t help it. 

He carries you down a couple of streets before stopping by a very nice apartment building. It looks so expensive you feel like even your life’s savings wouldn’t afford a single night in one of these rooms. It at least confirms Lupin’s pretended riches, though what you don’t know is that the key he’s using is something he stole from some rich guy he had an altercation with earlier today. 

Catching your look of wonder, he smiles. “Like it?” he asks. 

You nod at first, before quickly glaring away. “It’s.. nice, yeah, but--” you start, wanting to say that while it’s nice, the fact that Lupin proclaims all his riches come from stealing make it just a little scary to be here. 

He cuts you off, however, by putting you down on the large, soft bed and tilting your chin up, his face so close to yours you can smell the faint scent of cigarettes and alcohol in his breath. 

“Good,” he says in a voice so sweet and gentle you feel yourself melting. “Though I bet you’ll like this even better.”

Your heart is pounding and your hands shaking as your eyes flutter shut. You know what’s coming, and you’re both excited and terrified at the idea. You feel like you can’t breathe, like you’re about to die, yet also feel like it wouldn’t be such a bad death after all. You hear him shifting. You brace yourself for the soft feeling of his lips against your own and for his warmth to permeate you, but it… never comes.

A second passes, and you blink your eyes open to see him reach behind your ear, only to retract his hand and hold up a rose he pulled seemingly out of nowhere. 

You stare at it with utter confusion, as if you’d never seen a rose before. Your eyes shift from the rose to Lupin’s face, and back to the rose, causing him to break down laughing. 

“You should see your face!” he says in between his cute giggles of his. 

Your face warms up both with embarrassment and rage, and you slap the rose out of his hand. “What the hell! I-- why are you-- what’s going on??” you demand. “I--I thought you were going to-- I--”

You feel so confused and embarrassed you might cry. 

Lupin eventually calms down and just grins at you almost sheepishly as he cups your face. “Don’t cry don’t cry,” he tells you, and you can still hear the hint of amusement in his otherwise gentle tone. “You just looked so ready and full of expectations, I had to tease you a little. Here, to make up for it,” he explains, before leaning in and pressing his lips against your own without any further ceremony. 

You feel like your heart just stopped, suddenly, and indefinitely. You feel like you’ve forgotten how to kiss properly, how to breathe properly, how to be human. He just took that away with a simple kiss, leaving you frozen in place as he works his lips over yours, playfully nibbling at your lower lip and pressing his tongue against your teeth in a silent demand of entry. You at least manage to allow him inside, your tongues twirling together as you lean into him and grip at his shirt while he shrugs his jacket off his shoulders.

Everything that follows goes way faster than you anticipated.

Lupin is quick to get you out of your clothes, to the point you almost don’t notice the fabric sliding off you. His calloused hands explore your skin, caress your stomach and cause a torrent of warmth to pool down your crotch as they inch further up. They squeeze your breasts and bring a shuddering breath out of you, pushing him to break the kiss to further admire your reactions.

Fingers rub and pinch your nipples and you squeal. “You like that?” Lupin asks with an endeared smile that is way too embarrassing for you to stomach. You hide your face behind your hands and whine, which makes him giggle. “Aw, don’t be shy! You look beautiful~!” he compliments you, kissing at your jaw.

“Nnnn... “ you whimper, wanting to deny his claim but also not exactly wanting to argue either. Instead your lean your head away to allow him more space as he kisses his way down your neck, sucking love marks on the way, before he rests at your collarbone. 

Then he stops, however, the fingers teasing your nipples letting go completely. You’re confused, peeking down at him from between your fingers, silently asking what’s going on.

“You gotta tell me if you like it,” he tells you with a grin that tells you he knows it already but wants to bully you into admitting it. “And you gotta let me see that cute little face of yours!”

“That’s not fair…” you mutter behind your hands, glaring at him as he just… stares up at you, patiently. Isn’t he horny, too? He can’t just keep staring indefinitely, right? You’re convinced you can survive this staring contest long enough to push him to keep going without needing you to concede.

… You soon realized that you’re wrong. 

You don’t know what it is with this guy, but he’s got the patient of a saint despite his obvious hyper-activity. He stares at you without blinking an eye, without a single chiding comment. It’s to the point you want to scream, and you kind of do, right against your palms, frustratingly, before you take them off your face and instead grip at the sheet tightly. 

Your eyes are unable to keep staring down at him when you feel this exposed, so you glare away, and mutter: “I-I like it…”

“Sorry, what is it? I didn’t hear you,” Lupin teases, tilting his head to the side so that his ear faces you. 

You know he definitely heard it, yet you still repeat yourself, louder this time. “I like it! Okay?! Now just -- j-just keep going!”

Lupin giggles. “Oh, anything to please you, milady,” he says as if he didn’t just deprive you of pleasure. 

His hands do not return to your boobs, though. Instead, they’re replaced by his mouth. He runs his tongue against the sensitive nubs before sucking on them and nipping on them in a way that brings a moan out of you, your whole body emanating with warmth and electric-like pleasure. Your nails dig into the bed, while your leg wraps around his body. You shudder, and tremble, and twitch against him. You can feel your underwear - the last piece of clothing left on your body at this point - soaking through, and feel just a bit shameful for how easily excited you’re showing to be. 

Right now though, as one of his hand massages your other breast while runs down your side, you can’t bring yourself to care. You do squeak at his feather-light touches, spluttering a quiet “It tickles” that immediately catches Lupin’s attention.

He pulls away, licking over his lips, and chuckles. “Oh yeah?” he asks, holding both of his hands up and wiggling his fingers in a way that lets you know exactly what’s coming. 

You don’t even have the time to protest before he assaults you, tickling your sides and tummy and any other place he can think of. Your high pitched screams fill the room as you struggle against him, kicking at him and pulling his hair and begging him to stop as you giggle uncontrollably. You can barely breathe as he tickles you relentlessly, letting out desperate pleas for him to stop if he doesn’t want you to die. 

When he does, it’s sudden. He just smashes his face against yours in a surprisingly deep kiss while his hands go from tickling you to groping your soft thighs. He doesn’t give you the opportunity to ask if he’s got a tickling fetish or something, for he takes all of your words away as he presses his fingers against your panties and rubs at your clit, smiling against your mouth as you moan inside of his. 

He drinks all of the small little noises that escape you as he rubs at you. Certainly he’s getting impatient, his hands more rough this time while his teeth meet with your lips more than once. You’re absolutely out of breath by the time he breaks away from you, and he doesn’t make any teasing remark this time as he goes down on you, kissing and sucking his way down your belly, before he reaches your underwear. 

He removes it with his teeth, glancing up at you and giving you a wink before he presses his lips against your lower ones. You gasp, and immediately cover your mouth with a hand, causing his brows to furrow. 

“No, no, no, I wanna hear you if I do this,” he purrs against you, his sideburns scratching against your plush thighs. “Don’t cover your mouth.”

You whine, but when it’s obvious that Lupin won’t continue if you don’t do as he says, you reluctantly remove your hand from your mouth and try not to bite your lips as you stare at the wall. 

You can almost hear the grin that brightens up his face, then, before he presses his tongue against your clit. You’ve never been eaten out before, and had never understood what the big deal with it was - but as Lupin eagerly rubs his tongue against you, you start to understand. Your eyes are open wide as you pant and moan, uncontrollably. Waves and waves of pleasure crash upon you and drown you. You’re suffocating, as if Lupin was sucking all the air out of you. You tremble and shake and cry out his name, your hand flying down to his hair and taking an iron-tight hold of it. You tug and yank and force him flush with you, not wanting him to ever stop or get away as you grind yourself against his face. He takes it all eagerly, sucking and licking at you and pressing his fingers inside of you, and you feel like you might catch fire. 

Overwhelming pleasure builds and builds and builds to the point you know it will overflow, and you brace yourself for it, you welcome it - except it never comes. Instead, Lupin somehow manages to wrestle your hand out of his hair and push himself away, licking over his lips and watching you as you go from delight to despair. 

“No--!!” you cry out, sounding like a mother who was torn away from her child. “W-why-- why did you-- why did you stop?!” you demand breathlessly, your eyes tearing up. You’re too overcome with grief to care about how ridiculous you must look, with your hair stuck to your red, damp face and your wide angry eyes full of tears.

“Oh, sorry, did you want me to continue~?” Lupin asks with a shit eating grin, crawling his way back up over you and pressing a kiss against the corner of your eye. “You should’ve said so!”

Your lips tremble and you actually slap him, which only causes him to giggle even more as he rubs his cheek. 

“Sorry, sorry~!” he says in a tone that lets you know he doesn’t feel a single bit of remorse. “You were just so cute, I wanted to hear you beg for more!”

A part of you want to spit in his face, but you’re way too horny to deny him at this point. The compliment also help. So you take a deep, shaky breath, and wrap your arms around his neck. “Please, Lupin,” you say in a small but needy voice, spreading your legs for him in a way that would make you want to dissolve into a puddle if your mind were any clearer. “Please, continue, please, I need this, fuck me do whatever you want j-just-- don’t take this away from me again, please…”

Lupin’s smile softens, and he presses his lips against yours. “That’s what I like to hear,” he murmurs against you, a hand running through your hair. “You’re such a good girl, y/n… Perhaps it’s time to give you what you want for real…”

You swallow, then, as he shifts and gets out of his underwear. You only catch a glimpse of his erection before your eyes flutter shut, and you let out a shuddering sigh. His dick presses against your crotch, rubs against your lower lips and causes you to tremble, before it slips past them and inside of you. He’s slow, at first, and it almost feels like torture considering all the pressure bubbling inside of you that is begging for more. 

You hear him groan and the sound causes your heart to skip a beat. He sounds so cute and hot at the same time, and you have the reflex to hide your face as you burn silently. You don’t, though, because you don’t want Lupin to stop and chastise you. Instead, you bite at the inside of your cheek and only peek at him once to admired his furrowed brows and flushed face. Oh. You might seriously melt. 

Lupin seems as eager and impatient as you at least. He does try to start with a slow pace, pushing in and out of you carefully, easing himself deeper and deeper. His pace quickly grows fast, and rough and messy as he likely realizes just how long he kept himself waiting, and he’s soon pinning you against the mattress as he girates his hips into you.

Each thrusts tears a cry out of you, much to his delight. He’s not exactly silent either, which helps with your usual embarrassment. He does make a couple of comments about how cute you are, how hot you sound, how good it feels to be inside of you, and although it would normally make you want to scream, this time you accept it. 

It feels nice to be praised, you realize. You never want him to stop complimenting you. 

You repeat his name like a mantra, a prayer for this to never end. He pounds and pounds and pounds into you while you tug at his hair and scratch down his back, his lips devouring your neck and leaving so many marks you know you’ll have a horrible time camouflaging at work tomorrow. Right now, you don’t care. Right now, the only thing on your mind is Lupin, Lupin, Lupin.

You orgasm before him, pleasure rushing through your whole body and making you feel like an inmate being executed on the electric chair. You scream but don’t hear it, all sounds blurred and far away, replaced by ringing so loud you might get tinnitus. You tremble and shake and squirm and cry, your orgasm fleeting away almost as quick as it came. 

It’s only when your body relaxes that you realize that Lupin came, too. He lays on top of you and grinds slowly into you, fucking you through both your orgasms. You feel his hot cum fill you and you could never be happier. Your arms lay limp on him as he nuzzles you and kisses you, and you’re so out of breath you can barely bring yourself to say anything about how amazing this was. 

When he asks, “Did you like it?”, you can only nod and mutter some gibberish that makes him chuckle and smile. “Good,” he responds, pressing one last kiss against your lips before you descend into slumber. “Me too.”

When you wake up, you are alone. At first, you wonder if it all was a fever dream representative of your loneliness and perhaps an indication that you need a good jerk off session. Then you look around yourself and recognize the room as Lupin’s, and realize you are as naked as you remember being when you fell into slumber.

You notice a little card on the bedside table, and feel yourself smile as you read the content:

“My dear y/n.   
Sorry I couldn’t stay with you all night. A renowned thief like cannot stay in one place for too long, you see. Please know you will always be one of my dearest treasures. 

P.S: You should probably not linger in this apartment too long either. It isn’t exactly mine. 

Lupin III.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter @astercatcher !


End file.
